The subject matter disclosed herein relates to door latch for a vehicle, and in particular to a reset mechanism for a double-pull type door latch.
Vehicle doors typically have latches to prevent the door from being inadvertently opened during operation. The latches include an outside handle that allows the user to disengage the lock to open the door and enter the vehicle. Similarly, an inside handle is provided that allows a vehicle occupant to disengage the lock to open the door and exit the vehicle. Traditionally, the door latches were of a single pull configuration. In a single pull configuration, the occupant only had to move the inside handle once to disengage the latch and open the door.
To prevent occupants from inadvertently opening the door during operation, a double-pull latch was used. In a double-pull latch, the occupant needs to move the inside handle twice before the latch was disengaged. In this way, if the occupant inadvertently pulled the inside handle during operation, the door would not open without the occupant performing a second action. With these double-pull type latches, the latch would transition from a latched state to an active state when the handle was pulled the first time. Unfortunately, the latch would remain in the active state until the door was opened.
Accordingly, while existing double-pull latches are suitable for their intended purpose, the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a latch that returns the latch to the non-activated state when the handle is not pulled within a predetermined amount of time.